Matchmakers Match
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: With the War contained, marriages are underway. With Kikyo matched to Inuyasha, the family decided to send Kagome to the matchmaker as well. To his shock, Sesshomaru finds that the matchmaker wants her for him. He suspects his father has something to do with it and is baffled by Kagome's lack of fight on the matter. He tried to be distant and cold, but she is making it hard on him.
1. Chapter 1

War had finally ended for the time being, but he knew more would come; this was just another victory to his father's name.

No thanks to the half breed, who found running off with a woman more important than helping their family. What bothered him the most is his father did not care and had not spoken a word about it.

Of course, his half brother's lack of loyalties only fueled his own rage on the battlefield; he showed no mercy. He would be hailed a hero in his father's lands on their return.

He was no hero; he was a killer and in indulged in it.

But true to it, like every battle they won, crowds gathered to praise their deadly heroes. Demon and human men made their way through the fields and into the town, some walking, some riding, some hurt, others not. His father liked the show; he did not share the same enthusiasm as his father. For show, they road on horses, high above the rest, and he scanned the crowd of men and women, mostly women, they all fought for his eye, he would not indulge them.

Of course, one child did catch his eye; her toothless grin and head of flowers always looked at him with great admiration, no fear, and general excitement about his person. She was a homeless child who lived in an orphanage; her name was Rin. Next to Rin was a fox kit; he also wore a crown of flowers, no doubt placed there by her.

Sesshomaru nodded to her, and she clapped with happiness. "Lord Sesshomaru has returned!"

She was always happy, even when she wasn't. He watched as Rin ran up to the street and held up a crown of flowers; he didn't stop, but he grabbed it from her; he would make Jaken wear it later.

He could feel her smile behind him.

They continued on out of the village and down a dirt path across the ponds; he looked at the tree that stood across.

She was not there. Inuyasha's friends would always wait at that tree, and while he really paid no mind to it, he had grown used to it over the years, but times were changing; they were not there. Then something sputtered in the water below, and the men drew their swords, but then she popped out of the water, white robe and all.

His father laughed, "Why so jumpy men, lay down your swords; they won't do you any good here."

The men hid their swords.

"Kagome, my girl, why are you in the river?"

Kagome looked at his father, and a blush graced her face,

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at her blush.

"I do love it when she does that," His father whispered, many times; his father told him of his obsession with his human's wives blush. Demon women didn't blush. His father had told him once that they could read a human female like a book and write what you wanted on their back like blank pages.

He really didn't want lessons on sex and human females from him.

She looked back; her basket of apples had fallen over and was spilling into the water; his father laughed again.

His father signaled his men to return, and he and Sesshomaru met her at the bank; his father offered his hand and helped her climb out. He smiled softly at the girl, and she handed him an apple; his father studied it.

"This is how I met my human bride."

"Oh, she fell into the river too?"

He chuckled, "No, no, she use to gather apples here; she use to offer me one every time I came back from war." He smiled at the memory. "Many would say it was not a worthy gift, but it is fruit that bears the sweetest reward."

Kagome smiled; his father tossed the apple to him, which he caught without a blink. "Sesshomaru, do be a good Lord and help her retrieve the apples."

Lord Inutashio returned to his horse. "We will see you tomorrow, yes, Kagome?"

"Oh, um, yes, my Lord!"

He smiled once more before taking his leave, leaving his son to her.

Sesshomaru looked at her, then the apple; he offered it back to her, "You can keep it."

"I don't want it."

Kagome slowly took the apple from him and placed it back in the basket. She then watched as he looked at the tree as if all the sudden it offended him,

"They won't fall just because you give it a death glare," She said,

His green wipe formed, and with moments he retracted it, and then apples started to fall, one hitting her on the head. "Ouch, hey!" Payback, no doubt, for her comment to him.

Then she found a crown of flowers sitting on her head, and he was gone.

She huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day his father stood tall, at the balcony overlooking his massive home and gardens; people, humans, and demons alike started to fill the area. Music played, food was being cooked, and the smell of sweet teas and cakes filled the air.

His father took in a deep breath. "Is it wonderful Sesshomaru,"

He stood, unimpressed as always.

"How did you become sucks a stick in the mud son," His father asked, looking at him; he, of course, did not grace his father with a response "Oi, you get it from your mother, beautiful she is, but you two are a bore."

"I heard that, my Lord," His mother said as she passed behind him,

"I mean it in a loving way, my mate!" He called to her slowly retreating form, she simply waved, unoffended by his father's word, she knew it was true, it didn't bother her.

His father looked around,

"Who do you search for."

"Kagome,"

"Why do you seek her?"

"She stands out; I do not have to seek her much,"

"What about the girl impresses you, father?"

His father smiled. "Out of all the coal and diamonds, she is a rare ruby." His father hands fan out. Humans were coal, demons diamonds, and she was a ruby in them all.

"She is clumsy."

"She is entertaining; she makes life fun; life is too short, Sesshoamru."

What nonsense was that his own father was well over 1000 years old.

"You know what I mean," His father snapped,

He most certainly did not.

"Ah, there she is!"

Kagome walked in with her friends, arms linked. She wore a pink kimono; it was simple, but she wore it well, and on her head was the crown of flowers. He rose an eyebrow at her choice to wear it.

"Kagome! Kagome, my dear!" His father called,

She smiled brightly and waved back,

His father grinned even bigger "If one did not know father, one would think you wished to court her,"

He laughed at that. "If I were younger and my heart not already stole, I would!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes,

"Though I did hope she would become my daughter, I thought it would be her that your brother would want,"

No, Inuyasha chose her sister, her cold, uncaring, Miko of a sister; he was an idiot.

"It would seem he wishes not to return."

His father sighed, "She is a free bird anyway; I should have known better."

"Perhaps someone should clip her wings," He stated; his father slowly looked at him.

"Indeed," He said slowly, and that was never a good thing; that meant he was thinking, devising a plan; Sesshomaru quickly looked at him. "No." He simply stated,

"Come on; I can make it happen!"

"Do not mettle father; you know very well you can not force her fate nor mine."

He slumped, "Your right; she would have none of it." He crossed his arms. Kagome was a passive human, but one wrong move and she could become a demon herself. He had seen her fire once or two in his life.

Just then, Inuyasha and Kikyo showed and rushed to greet them. "Father!"

"Inuyasha, so you decided not to run after all,"

Kikyo bowed her head,

His father was way too passive on this.

"You need not fear my son; ask it, and I shall make it so."

"I want to marry Kikyo!"

"Very well, I will arrange it with the matchmaker."

Sesshomaru unfolded his arms; this was an outrage, "You will give in?"

He looked back at his son, and Inuyasha and Kikyo backed away,

"I have no need, Sesshomaru; I have already spoken to the matchmaker; it was her she chose for him anyway."

Sesshomaru looked out at them, now sitting and waiting for their tea. "They do not go together."

"Says who? you?" He laughed, "For someone who can see, you sure are blind."

He didn't understand,

"Nevermind that," His father waved. "Come, the tea ceremony will begin."

He bowed his head and joined his father at the head of the gathering.

"Kagome, dear," Touga called, and she quickly made her way. "Hia?"

"Would you be so kind as to honor us with your help?"

"Of course!" She said,

"Would you please prepare my eldest son's tea seeing as he has no one in his life?"

Kagome glance at him; he glanced at her, unaffected by his father try at teasing.

"Sure?" She said slowly, waiting for the son to reject; he didnt.

* * *

JOIN ME ON FB- ONLYAFTERMIDNIGHT

Like my content, consider feeding me Venmo Onlyaftermidnight

BUY MY Romantic Adult book at most Ebook outlets The Alpha of Dragons! $3.99


End file.
